The present invention relates to a key arrangement for a control panel, particularly for domestic machines such as washing machines, driers etc.
The present invention also relates to a panel arrangement having such a key arrangement.
Domestic machines such as washing machine and driers are made only by a few manufacturers and only in a few basic variants today. However, these machines are marketed in a wide variety of variants and under various brand names. The brands and variants are distinguished from one another by the control panel, inter alia. Although the control panels are outwardly different in terms of design and functionality, they are often also based on similar basic elements, such as switches, keys etc. Only the switch and key panels located on the outside of the control panel are in turn different in terms of design.
Almost all domestic machines of this kind have keys on their control panel for triggering particular functions. In this case, the keys are normally elastically prestressed counter to their direction of operation and are designed to operate microswitches which are fixed behind the control panel. Some keys have a transparent portion (light guide). The light guide then normally has an associated lighting means, e.g. an LED, behind the control panel. The light guide allows the state of the respective function to be displayed.
The keys are often not operated exactly centrally. Operation at the periphery of the key may result in tilting or even jamming. This can be avoided only with difficulty.
It is also necessary to be able to connect the most widely differing key designs as far as possible to a standard switching and display technology behind the control panel.
Finally, the problem of watertightness is also not insignificant. In the area surrounding domestic machines such as washing machines and driers, liquids such as detergent or water are often handled without care. The entry of such liquids in the region of the keys must not impair operation.